<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paint's a Pain to Wash Out by WildTime20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886909">Paint's a Pain to Wash Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildTime20/pseuds/WildTime20'>WildTime20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Human Gabriel (Supernatural), Humor, M/M, Paintball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:56:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildTime20/pseuds/WildTime20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What started as a normal game of free-for-all paintball fight turned into an all out war. None of the group knew that Cas would be a determined player, or that Gabriel was good at sneaking around, and that Dean would be so fast. There were no rules other than try to be hit as little as possible, and no head shots.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paint's a Pain to Wash Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What started as a normal game of free-for-all paintball fight turned into an all out war. None of the group knew that Cas would be a determined player, or that Gabriel was good at sneaking around, and that Dean would be so fast. There were no rules other than try to be hit as little as possible, and no head shots.</p><p>Gabriel had yellow paint balls mixed with fine glitter, which is a pain to wash out. Sam's paint was a bright green. Cas's paint balls were a rich light blue. And a vibrant red, that almost looked like blood, was Dean's choice of color.</p><p>Dean and Sam started with a small alliance, watching each others backs for the other two players. But no sooner had Sam found a red paint splatter on his back. Gabriel then took it upon himself to attack Sam's flank when his head was turned. Sam yelled something about the pain of glitter and chased down Gabriel with a sly grin, determined to get revenge.</p><p>Cas was waiting for them both to pass to get them both in the back as they ran past. Dean managed to catch him with his guard down and attempted to shoot him. Cas quickly side-stepped behind the other side of the column.</p><p>Dean jumped in surprise as a yellow paintball hit his leg, and swung around, blindly shooting in the direction it came from. After hearing several grunts of surprise from Gabriel and Sam both, he turned and pursued Cas.</p><p>He saw Cas enter a small, roofless building and followed suit. He then stepped slowly and quietly, attempting to surprise Cas. Sounds of Sam and Gabriel's fight sounded distant, like they were on the other side of the field. </p><p>A small sound from the room ahead had caught Dean's full attention, he stepped closer, doing a quick glance into the room before rounding around the wall next to the doorway. It was empty.</p><p>A sudden kick to his back and Dean found himself pinned face first into the wall. Cas held Deans right arm to the center of his back and his left shoulder against the wall.</p><p>"Cas," Dean grunted. "What are you-"</p><p>Castiel spun Dean around so that they were face-to-face, with Cas pinning Deans shoulders to the wall. Dean gulped as Cas stared deeply into his eyes, his lids heavy and filled with intensity.</p><p>On impulse, Dean lifted his hands and gently removed Cas's hands and positioned them to the sides of his head. Cas moved closer so they were just a breath away. Dean felt something in his heart flutter, he was nervous. All thoughts of the paintball fight had vanished. Which was a mistake.</p><p>Dean closed his eyes when Cas did and was about to close the gap between them when he felt a paintball hit his chest. Dean opened his eyes and looked down to see blue paint. He looked up at Cas, who whistled and got down on one knee.</p><p>Sam and Gabriel ran into the room and all three of them sent a barrage of paintballs onto the defenseless and stunned Dean, only stopping when their clips were empty and then running off.</p><p>Dean had been played. And now he had paint all over him, blue, green, and yellow all blending together like a palette. It was gonna be a pain to wash out all the paint out of his gear.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was really just something that I thought would be nice to create. Hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>